1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection-type image display apparatus and method providing an image by focusing an image formed by display devices on a screen using light emitted from a light source, and more particularly, to a projection-type image display apparatus having a structure adapted so that the efficiency of the use of light and resolving power thereof can be enhanced, and method of providing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional projection-type image display apparatus comprises a light source 10 generating and emitting light, first and second dichroic mirrors 42 and 44 separating an incident white light beam into red, blue, and green beams, first, second, and third transmissive display devices 51, 53, and 55 forming respective images corresponding to the separated colors, a color prism 60 combining the images formed by the first, second, and third display devices 51, 53, and 55, a screen 80, and a projection lens unit 70 magnifying and projecting the combined image onto the screen 80.
Here, the projection-type image display apparatus further comprises a fly's eye lens array 20 installed in the optical path between the light source 10 and the first dichroic mirror 42 mixing incident rays so that uniform beams can enter the first, second, and third display devices 51, 53, and 55, a polarizer allowing only one polarized component to pass therethrough, and a converging lens 41 converging the beam having passed through the polarizer 31.
Since the conventional projection-type image display apparatus configured as described above employs 3 sheets of display devices producing a color image, the optical structure is complex. Further, since one polarized component is used as an effective beam using a polarizer, and the beam having passed through the polarizer is divided into three beams of three respective paths by the first and second dichroic mirrors, there is a problem in which the light utilization efficiency of the apparatus is low.